Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Shippuden
by SYAK
Summary: Naruto wins at the Valley of the End and bring back Sasuke, but a near death experience by the hand of the person he thought of as a brother forces him to change. A conversation between Tsunade and Jiraiya, makes Jiraiya realise his mistake and changes the focus of Naruto's training. Mokuton Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto and all of its credit goes to its creator and related parties. **

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Shippuden**

Chapter 1

Naruto was staring at the ceiling of his hospital room with a faraway expression. It has been three days since the success of Sasuke Retrieval mission.

He along with Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga and Chouji Akimichi had been sent to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha after he abandoned the village to go to Orochimaru for more power with the help of Sound Four.

With the help of Sand Siblings and Rock lee, Naruto was able to catch up to Sasuke and in the battle that ensured Sasuke used everything that he had in his arsenal to kill Naruto, but Naruto kept coming back and ended up using two tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra to defeat him. While Naruto's body had become familiar with using the Kyuubi's chakra, there was a limit to what it could tolerate.

All his life Naruto had endured pain, hatred and loneliness, things that would break any man. His endurance and kind heart showed just how strong he was, mentally. His isolation also led to his need to gain acknowledgement whether it be positive or negative which led to him doing pranks to gain attention, which seriously hampered his ability to learn and by the time he gained a teacher willing to train him in academy rather than sabotage him, he barely paid any attention.

Naruto then thought about his time on team 7. He barely learned anything new under Kakashi. While he could acknowledge the fact he was not the perfect student, Kakashi wasn't the perfect teacher either. He only taught all of them tree walking exercise during the Wave mission after three months of them becoming a genin team.

Kakashi's actions after the Wave mission were even more dishonourable. Giving Sasuke private lessons while barely teaching anything to either Naruto or Sakura and then signing them off for the Chunin exams.

Even after both Naruto and Sasuke passed the preliminary matches, Kakashi again chose to focus on Sasuke while leaving Naruto to Ebisu to concentrate on his basics. While Naruto could agree that Sasuke needed the private training as he was going against an unstable Jinchuuriki, Naruto was also going against a Hyuga prodigy who didn't show hesitation in killing his own cousin. Kakashi could have at least given him to another Jonin, who could have taught him advance stuff.

Naruto was lucky that he met Jiraiya who not only trained him but removed the Five Elements Seal that Orochimaru put on him otherwise he might have not survived the Chunin exams or the invasion that followed. But even then Naruto got the feeling that Jiraiya was more interested in the Kyuubi sealed inside of him rather than training him.

Naruto realised that his need to gain acknowledgement and attention had led to people around him to disregard him, further proved by the treatment he got from his team-mates and sensei. Even now it has been three days since he was admitted in the hospital and neither Sakura nor Kakashi come to visit him.

'That's it' Naruto decided 'No more would I let anyone disregard me for the sake of gaining their acknowledgement'

Naruto then thought about his future, Jiraiya had informed him yesterday that they would leave for a training trip for three years. Naruto decided that he would become the best shinobi he could become in those three years and if Jiraiya was interested in the Kyuubi more than training him, then he would find another sensei but no one would stop him from becoming the strongest.

**Hokage Tower **

**Hokage's office**

Tsunade was doing her paperwork when there was a knock on her door.

"Enter" Tsunade said and looked up as Jiraiya entered the room. She recently had an interesting conversation with Fukasaku, one of the Elder Toads of Mount Myoboku. He informed her that Jiraiya recently summoned Gerotora a scroll toad who was tasked by Minato to hold the key to the Eight Trigrams Seal which is used to contain the Kyuubi inside of Naruto and suspected that Jiraiya wants to train Naruto in the use of Kyuubi's chakra without having any knowledge of how. Fukasaku was concerned that Jiraiya to get better results would loosen the seal that could lead to the Kyuubi taking advantage of it to gain his freedom.

When Tsunade told Fukasaku about the threat of Akatsuki rationalising that Jiraiya wanted to train Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra to make him as strong as possible as fast as he can the elder toad countered it saying that an organisation that wanted to capture the nine Jinchuuriki would have a way to negate the Biju's chakra, to which Tsunade conceded and assured the elder toad that she would have a talk with Jiraiya. Fukasaku also told Tsunade that the Biju are sentient beings made of chakra and can decide whether there chakra would be peaceful or harmful to their host, hence without coming to an accord with Kyuubi, Naruto cannot fully control Kyuubi's chakra.

Before leaving Fukasaku remarked that if Jiraiya wanted to train Naruto to become as strong as fast as he can, he should use his (Naruto) ability to make a large amount of Kage Bushin (Shadow Clones) to train him, and if Jiraiya doesn't concede then she could just send Naruto to Mt Myoboku to train.

"Hime, you could have just called for me and I would have come, instead of sending one of the Anbu" Jiraiya said

"Sit Jiraiya" Tsunade said in a serious tone, after Jiraiya sat, she continued "I would like to know what you are planning to teach Naruto during your training trip?" Tsunade asked

"You know hime, this and that." Jiraiya said vaguely not wanting to tell her that he would primarily focus on training him to use the Kyuubi's chakra.

"You can cut the bullshit out Jiraiya; I know you want to train Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra" Tsunade was about to continue when Jiraiya interrupted her

"How do you know?" Jiraiya asked in surprise

"It doesn't matter" Tsunade said dismissing Jiraiya's question and then continued "Do you know how to train a Jinchuuriki to harness its Biju's Chakra?" Tsunade asked

"The seal lets Naruto harness Kyuubi's chakra, so I thought that if I pushed him enough, he would be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra. If Kumo can figure it out then I am sure Naruto can as well and use Minato's gift." Jiraiya explained

"So it is about Minato" Tsunade said and then continued "Jiraiya I know you regret not being here for Minato but the seal does not work like that nor will forcing Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra will work" Tsunade said

"And how do you know that?" Jiraiya questioned

Tsunade then explained her conversation with Fukasaku and how he was worried that Jiraiya in his misguided attempt to train Naruto in using Kyuubi's chakra could potentially release the fox and kill Naruto and how training Naruto to use Kyuubi's chakra would not have helped against the Akatsuki as they would have been prepared for it. Tsunade also told him about the Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone) method of training that Fukasaku mentioned.

"I was about to kill my own godson" Jiraiya said in a voice filled with regret and shame

"No Jiraiya that was the worst case scenario" Tsunade said but was interrupted

"But it was still a possibility; I could have killed my godson and even if it didn't the Akatsuki could have killed him just because I focused on the easiest method to get him strong without knowing its consequences." Jiraiya said his voice filled with shame.

"But you know now Jiraiya, so tell me, are you willing to properly train Naruto or do I have to ask Fukasaku-sama to train him?" Tsunade asked

"There is no need to contact that old toad as I would train Naruto so hard that he would surpass even the Yondaime." Jiraiya said his eyes having a new determination in them.

"Jiraiya, can you train Naruto to be an S-rank shinobi in these three years?" Tsunade asked

"I would have doubted it before but with the shadow clone method, I have no doubt that he can achieve S-rank in three years." Jiraiya said confidently

"Very well then, I will promote him to chunin and tell him about his parents" Tsunade said

"Are you sure Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked

"Yes, everyone has a right to know where they come from and with you reassuring me that Naruto will be of S-rank calibre, then there is no reason for him to not now about his parents." Tsunade replied.

"Very well" Jiraiya said after which they left to visit Naruto

**Konoha Hospital**

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto was in his bed just looking at the ceiling when he heard the door open and looked to see Tsunade and Jiraiya enter his room. Tsunade checked his reports while Jiraiya just stood at his bed side.

"Well brat it seems most of your injuries are healed and you would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow." Tsunade said after which she looked at Jiraiya and he nodded already knowing what to do and applied a privacy barrier in the room.

"Uzumaki Naruto I Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konoha, promote you to the rank of Chunin" Tsunade said as she gave him a chunin flak jacket.

"But I thought I failed to impress in the chunin exams and hence wasn't made Chunin" Naruto said in shock looking at the chunin flak jacket

"There are more than one way to become a Chunin, brat. After reviewing your performance in missions and the invasion I decided to give you a promotion, you more than deserve it." Tsunade said

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Naruto said

"Hokage-sama, now that I am a Chunin, I request to be removed from team 7" Naruto said in a complete serious tone

"Why is that Naruto?" Tsunade asked

"I have been in the hospital for three days Hokage-sama, and I have yet to be visited by either Sakura or Kakashi. Hinata, Shino, Tenten and Shikamaru have all visited me at least once but no one from my own team even bothered to visit me. I think it's obvious that neither of them care about me so I don't want to be a part of a team that doesn't care about me. I would also request that you don't tell them until I have left the village." Naruto said

"Very well Naruto" Tsunade said with a sigh, while she was disappointed that neither Kakashi nor Sakura visited Naruto, it was their personal choice and know they would face the consequence of it.

Jiraiya was also disappointed at Kakashi who didn't follow his own creed, his disappointment was doubled as he was sure Kakashi knew who exactly Naruto was but still favoured the Uchiha.

"Naruto since you have become a chunin, it is time for you to know about your parents" Tsunade said as she and Jiraiya sat on his either side.

"You knew my parents?" Naruto said in an accusing tone which made Tsunade and Jiraiya wince

"Yes Naruto we knew your parents but Sarutobi-sensei decided that for your safety you were not to be told about them until you were chunin." Tsunade said and saw Naruto nod so she continued

"Your parents Naruto were Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, two of the most powerful shinobi Konoha had ever seen" Tsunade said

"My parents were the Yondaime and his wife, but why wasn't I told about them?" Naruto said. He of course knew who those two were as he idolised Yondaime Hokage he learnt everything he could about the man. He never suspected being related to them even though he had the same surname as Yondaime's wife because he didn't think it was possible due to the treatment he got from the village.

"No one except for a select few knew for sure. I was told by Jiraiya when I became the Hokage but Jiraiya also told me that you couldn't be told until you became a chunin. Naruto you have to understand that your parents made a lot of enemies during their time as Shinobi who would have targeted you for just being their son. Also you can only take up the Namikaze name along with your inheritance if you are strong enough to be Jonin." Tsunade said and saw Naruto nod in understanding while his eyes lit with fire of determination to achieve Jonin level and claim his inheritance.

"Naruto, I have to tell you something else. I am your Godfather." Jiraiya said and waited for the yell that would come but all he heard was a quite why from Naruto

"Why, what Naruto?" Jiraiya asked

"Why didn't you raise me? Why didn't you take care of me? Why did you ABANDON ME?" Naruto said shouting the last part

"Naruto, I didn't step foot in Konoha until that day you met me at the hot springs. When I got the news that your father and mother died but no news of you surviving I believed you also perished with them. I was so shocked when I saw you that I nearly had a heart attack. It was like looking at a fusion of Minato and Kushina. When I confronted Sarutobi-sensei about it, he told me he deliberately didn't tell me knowing I would abandon my duties as Konoha's spymaster as well as take you with me to raise you. Sarutobi-sensei wanted you to form bond within the village Naruto. Even then I am truly sorry for not raising you as a godfather should" Jiraiya said and then bowed to Naruto

"No need to do that Ero-sennin, I forgive you. I am just happy that I still have a family." Naruto said as he hugged Jiraiya while Jiraiya himself felt his heart filled with happiness.

Tsunade also told Naruto about her relationship with her as both the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan were cousin clans and that she knew her mother before she left Konoha.

"Naruto I will personally discharge you from the hospital tomorrow after which we will go to your parents' house to retrieve any study material you might need for the training trip" Tsunade said and left with Jiraiya.

Naruto just sat on his bed a sense of peace filling inside his body, as he know knew who his parents were. He remembered when he was small that he used to wonder about who his parents were but know he knew. He made another promise that night, to become a shinobi and a person his parents could be proud of, it was his promise of a lifetime, believe it.

**Next day**

Naruto was walking with Jiraiya and Tsunade towards the outskirts of Konoha where his parent's house was.

Soon they came upon the house which was something that Naruto hadn't expected. Naruto had expected to see a large house worthy and fitting for Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was expecting to see something exquisite but what he found was a normal house which proved to Naruto that his parents were humble people.

The house had a large oak gate with a red seal on it which Jiraiya explained was a blood seal and said it was one of the many things he would be teaching Naruto.

As they entered the house Naruto saw that it was a very homey place with leather furniture and wood floors, a fire place and a larger than average kitchen. Naruto's eyes then settled on the photo of his parents in their Jonin uniforms.

Naruto took the photo and sat on one of the chairs staring at the photo intently. He was indeed a vision of his mother in the face while inheriting his father's yellow hair and blue eyes. Unknowingly tears welled up in his eyes as his heart ached. Tsunade sat beside him and wrapped him in a hug,

After a while all three of them exited the house Naruto having taken his Mother's sword Sutomubureka (Stormbreaker). It was the most beautiful Katana he had ever seen. It was pure black, black as the darkest night. There were no other noticeable features except something that was written on the edge of the blade, but in his opinion, this blade was perfect as it was. From what he could see it was 73cm (28in) in length which was not including the blood red grip_. _

He also took many of the Uzumaki clan books on Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu along with his father's notes on the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) and many scrolls on different elemental jutsu.

It was evening by the time Naruto was ready to leave for his training trip and with one last good-bye to Tsunade and left with Jiraiya vowing to become strong enough to take up his family name and inheritance and eventually the Hokage seat.

**Next day **

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was doing her paper work with Shizune assisting her. She had been informed by her about Naruto leaving the village, when Shizune asked why she wasn't informed of when Naruto was leaving Tsunade said that Naruto wanted to leave in silence.

There was a knock on her door, when Tsunade gave permission to enter it revealed to be Kakashi

"Hokage-sama, have you seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Isn't he your student Kakashi, you should know about his whereabouts?" Tsunade counter-questioned making Kakashi wince since he had been monitoring Sasuke's health and had neglected to see how Naruto was doing. Tsunade seeing Kakashi wince decided it was time Kakashi faces the consequences of his mistakes.

"Seeing that you clearly don't know I will tell you. Chunin Uzumaki Naruto had been dismissed from the hospital yesterday as he had recovered and left with Jiraiya of the Sannin for three years on a training trip" Tsunade said shocking Kakashi at the fact that Tsunade had made Naruto chunin and that he already left for his training trip.

"You made Naruto chunin and he already left for his training trip with Jiraiya." Kakashi said in a shocked tone

"Isn't it what I just said Jonin?" Tsunade asked rhetorically

"Why wasn't I informed of this Hokage-sama?" Kakashi questioned

"Because you couldn't even bother to visit your student even once Jonin Kakashi." Tsunade answered making Kakashi wince again at his mistake and making him realise that he had disregarded Naruto for Sasuke.

"Also I have to inform you that before Naruto left he requested to be removed from team 7 and I approved it seeing that neither his team-member nor sensei even bothered to visit him in the hospital. You can leave now Kakashi" Tsunade finished while Kakashi Shunshin (Body flicker technique) out of the office without saying anything.

Unknown location

"We will be staying here for at least a year Naruto." Jiraiya said

"But I thought we would be travelling the Elemental Nations during the training trip, Ero-sennin!" Naruto said

"And we will but first I want to train you to be at least be at Jonin level" Jiraiya said

"But how will I be at Jonin level in just a year Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked

"Normally it wouldn't be possible but we will be using Kage Bushin to speed up your training." Jiraiya said seeing question in Naruto's eyes, he decided to further explain himself

"When a Kage Bushin is dispersed, the clones experiences and memories are transferred back to the original for example by training with a single shadow clone for one hour, the user will have two hours' worth of training and with your ability to create thousand Shadow clone, you can do years' worth of training in months." Jiraiya explained as Naruto whooped in joy.

After Jiraiya had calmed Naruto down he decided to further explain his plan

"Now Naruto I want you to channel some chakra into this paper." Jiraiya said as he handed him a square of paper, before Naruto could ask something Jiraiya continued, "This is chakra paper made from a special type of tree which are grown and fed with chakra, it will tell me your elemental affinity. When you channel your chakra the paper turns ignites and turns to ash for Katon, split into two for Futon, wrinkle for Raiton, turn to dirt & crumble away for Doton and will turn wet/damp for Suiton." Jiraiya explained making Naruto nod in understanding and then channelled his chakra into the paper, instantly the paper split into two before one half became wet and soppy while the other turned to dust and crumbled away.

It shocked Jiraiya that Naruto had three affinities, while Futon and Suiton he could explain since Minato had Futon while he developed Raiton during the third great Shinobi war and Kushina had Suiton but he having Doton didn't make sense although there have been cases when a child had a unique element from their parents but still those cases were rare. It led Jiraiya to wonder that whether Naruto had a bloodline. While Naruto was whooping in joy at having three affinities and thinking about how many Jutsu he will learn now. After Jiraiya calmed Naruto down, he started explaining his plan

"Now Naruto remove your clothes" Jiraiya started but was interrupted

"Hey, I don't want you to do anything perverted with me Ero-sennin" Naruto shouted

"Shut up gaki!" Jiraiya said as he bonked Naruto on his head, "I won't do anything like that with you, I just want to apply resistance seals on you to improve you physical conditioning." Jiraiya explained

"What are resistance seals Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked after Jiraiya had applied them to his bodies.

"Resistance seals were created by your father with the help of your mother to condition his body for extreme speeds he was aiming for. They resist all of your body movements and act just like weights but unlike weights they could be managed by channelling your chakra, but since you don't have any knowledge of Fuinjutsu I will make a control seal to manage them until you can do it yourself. Also I will keep the resistance seals active for six days in a week while we use the seventh day to keep you used your increasing speed and maintain your balance when they are deactivated." Jiraiya explained making Naruto nod in understanding and then continued

"We are going to be training you physically way harder than I would dare with most people, but because the Kyuubi gives you enhanced stamina and regeneration your body won't be destroyed by the increased strain. Instead you will gain strength and speed at a rate not possible for normal people, and because your weights are actually resistance seals we can increase them near infinitely so you will never run into the wall of not being able to train enough for it to be useful. Now I will charge your resistance seals with chakra to up their weight. I'll up their weight until it just starts to be difficult to run or move your hands quickly, then up them till that happens again after you get used to them at that weight. That way your body will be under constant strain increasing your physical abilities even more quickly" Jiraiya said with a maniacal grin and a glint in his eyes.

"You are starting to scare me Ero-sennin" Naruto said

"But we haven't even gotten to the best part yet. You're going to be doing physical activity almost non-stop every day for the entire training trip. From running laps to push ups, sit ups, chin ups, squats, multiple types of kicks on logs or in the air, an equal assortment of punches, eventually running through full katas and then finally you will be doing some sparring with yours truly. You will only get to stop to eat, drink, and go to the bathroom or sleep." Exclaimed Jiraiya

"I will die from exhaustion Ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted

"But you won't, the Kyuubi will heal all of the injuries and fatigue that this training will cause you, allowing you to push your body beyond the limits of a normal human" Jiraiya explained

"Now make ten groups of twenty Kage Bushin while I will make ten Kage Bushin to train those groups in different topics that I have planned. Also I will dispel them once in a while so that you can receive their memories and experiences. But I won't leave a group dispelled for more than one hour; also I won't dispel multiple groups at once to protect you from the psychic backlash"

"What's psychic backlash Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked

"Psychic backlash is what happens when you receive too much memory from your Kage Bushin. At least it will give you a very bad headache but at worst you could lose all of your memories or your brain to turn to mush" Jiraiya explained making Naruto go pale

"Yeah don't want my brain to turn to mush" Naruto said followed by a nervous laugh making Jiraiya laugh

"Don't worry Naruto, I won't let anything happen to you" Jiraiya assured him, and then continued "Now make the Kage Bushin gaki and let's get started." Jiraiya ordered with that Naruto made two hundred Kage Bushin while Jiraiya made ten Kage Bushin and all of them spilt off to begin the training.

**Konohagakure No Sato**

**Hokage Tower**

**Hokage Office**

Today has been one of the rare days when Tsunade had finished her paperwork and was just a cup of sake (Shizune restricting her to only four cups a day). She wondered whether Jiraiya would be able to actually train Naruto to become a shinobi of S-rank calibre.

She was broken out of her musing as Shizune came in saying the council was called.

**Hokage Tower **

**Council Chambers**

The Konoha council was called as the clan heads sat at the right side of the table with the civilian side on the left and the Shinobi elders at the front. They were all murmuring about trivial matters when Tsunade entered the chambers and took her seat at the head of the table.

"Who has called this meeting and why?" Tsunade asked in a stern tone as she would let them know that she was not Sarutobi-sensei.

"We have called the meeting Tsunade." Koharu said while Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her

"You will refer to me by my title Koharu-san otherwise Anko or Ibiki would remind you to know how to address your superiors personally. Now if you would tell me the reason of this meeting" said Tsunade while Koharu sweated from the threat

"My apologies Hokage-sama, but we have called this meeting to decide the fate of Uchiha Sasuke" Koharu said

"There is nothing to decide as Sasuke will be sent to Konoha correctional facility for his crimes of deserting Konoha and willingly going to Orochimaru, an S-rank traitor of the village who killed the Sandaime Hokage" Tsunade said

"But Hokage-sama, Sasuke's judgement was impaired when he left the village, as he had recently suffered from mental trauma from being put under Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) by Itachi Uchiha and the effect of Orochimaru's Juinjutsu ( Orochimaru's Cursed Seal Technique) which as proven by the case of Anko can have an effect of a person's psyche. Hence Uchiha Sasuke cannot be held responsible for the action he did under the influence of Curse seal" Koharu countered

"If his mental state is in question then he should be removed from Shinobi forces with his chakra sealed and live a life of civilian" Shikaku said

"There is no need for that Shikaku-san, as Jiraiya had already sealed the Curse Seal with his strongest seal, hence any influence the Curse Seal could have had have already been taken care of. I propose that Uchiha Sasuke be pardoned and reinstated as a Genin of Konoha" Danzo countered in an emotionless voice while keeping his face blank

"I oppose this motion Hokage-sama, due to Sasuke's defection my nephew Neji along with many other clan heirs have been severally injured. If Sasuke Uchiha is pardoned the Hyuga clan will have every member resign from being a Konoha shinobi" Hiashi said

"I concur with him Hokage-sama" Tsume said

"We of Ino-Shika-Cho also support Hiashi" Shikaku said with Inochi and Choza nodding

"And if Uchiha Sasuke is imprisoned then I, Denbe Shojuko, as the president of the Merchant Guild of Konoha, will close all the civilian run shops indefinitely" Denbe declared and while he would not carry out with the threat as it would cause him and his fellow merchants a lot of loss, he was sure the Hokage would not call him on his threat.

"Are you threating me Denbe-san?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes

"I am only doing what the other Clan-heads are doing Hokage-sama" replied Denbe

"We are doing this because Uchiha Sasuke deserves to be punished not pardoned" Tsume Inuzuka said

"That is just your opinion, Inuzuka-san" Koharu said, and then all of the Council members started arguing, soon Tsunade had enough

"Silence" Tsunade said leaking her killing intent, shutting every one up, "I have decided. Uchiha Sasuke will have his chakra sealed, receive no Shinobi training and will be watched by my Anbu for a year. This is my final decision" Tsunade said daring anyone to oppose her, while she herself wanted to be harsher on his punishment she knew she couldn't do more without the approval of the whole council. After which the council meeting ended

**Next day **

**Hokage Tower**

**Hokage Office**

Tsunade was diligently doing her paperwork while she had sent Shizune to read and analyse the Konoha Charter to find a way to decrease the power of the Elders and Civilian Council. She wasn't bothered by the paperwork today as she was designing the Medic-nin program that would be applied from the academy to all the way up to Jonin shinobi of Konoha.

"Enter" Tsunade said as she heard a knock on her door revealing it to be Sakura

"I have a request" Sakura said

"What is it?" Tsunade asked as she continued to fine tune the details in the program

"Please make me your apprentice, Tsunade-sama" Sakura requested, making Tsunade stop her work and look at her while she folded her hands under her head

"Why should I make you my apprentice?" Tsunade asks

"I don't want to be a burden on my team ever again" Sakura answered

"Then you can train more intensely" Tsunade said and continued "So I ask again, why should I make you my apprentice?"

"Kakashi-sensei said that I have perfect Chakra Control which is a requirement to become a Medic-nin, so I want to learn from the best Tsunade-sama." Sakura said

"Everyone wants to learn from the best Sakura, but I don't have any reason to train you. If you want to become a Medic-nin then join the Medic-nin program that will start next week. If you want to become my apprentice then prove yourself by doing exceptionally well in the Medic-nin program and if I see potential in you I will train you." Tsunade said shocking Sakura, "You can leave now Sakura"

Sakura left in shock, she had assumed that Tsunade would train her upon requesting her but she at least had a chance, she would prove herself and become Tsunade's apprentice and help her Sasuke-kun.

**An: Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. Critical reviews are appreciated but flames will be ignored. **

**Favourite, Follow and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Naruto and all of its credit goes to its creator and related parties. **

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Shippuden**

Chapter 2

**One Year Later**

Naruto grunted as he was thrown back by a kick to his chest, flipping in mid-air he quickly threw a shuriken at Jiraiya and went through hand-seals

"**Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bushin No Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" **

One shuriken multiplied into three dozen as Naruto held out his palm and called

"**Futon: Reppusho (Wind Release: Gale Palm)"**

The shuriken became nothing more than a streak of silver as they headed for Jiraiya. The Toad Sennin jumped out of the way but Naruto used a seal-less Shunshin to appear right in front of him and aimed a kick at his solar plexus but Jiraiya quickly caught the kick and threw Naruto away, but the Naruto he threw quickly popped into smoke making Jiraiya realise that it was a Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone).

Jiraiya's senses alerted him of impending danger from behind making him turn to see a water dragon coming towards him; he quickly unsealed a scroll and sealed the water dragon in to it but was sent flying away by a kick to his face from the side. He flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet as he wiped blood from his mouth.

'So the gaki is getting serious, very well then' Jiraiya thought as he went through his own Hand-seals

"**Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Technique)" **said Jiraiya as he unleashed fire from his mouth in the shape of a dragon as it went straight for Naruto.

Naruto seeing the fire dragon went through his own hand-seals

"**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)" **said Naruto as large wall of water formed around Naruto dousing the flames of the fire dragon, going through more Hand-seals

"**Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)" **Said Naruto as he manipulated the water to take the shape of a dragon and launched it towards Jiraiya, who unsealed a scroll launching a Water Dragon of his own which he had sealed earlier, both of them cancelling each other out.

Naruto and Jiraiya stayed still as they looked at each other waiting for the other to make a move. Naruto not able to withstand the inactivity launched himself towards Jiraiya and engaged him a fierce Taijutsu match

Jiraiya seeing an opening attempted to kick Naruto at his solar plexus seeing this Naruto dropped and attempted a sweep kick making Jiraiya loose his balance and kicked him on the chest sending him flying away but Naruto soon saw Jiraiya being replaced by a log making him realise that Jiraiya had used a Kawarimi (Body Replacement Technique). Suddenly Naruto sensed danger and looked to his right to see Jiraiya whipping his long hair in his direction and saw hardened needles of hair coming towards him at a fast pace making him realise that Jiraiya had used one of his favourite technique the Ninpou: Kebari Senbon (Ninja Art: Hair Needle Senbon).

Taking out two Kunai Naruto went into the Humming Bird Taijutsu stance as he blocked and dodged the senbons in an amazing aerobatic display.

As soon as senbon hail storm died down, Naruto looked from Jiraiya who was nowhere to be found; suddenly he sensed chakra below him and attempted to jump but was too late as he was wrapped in Jiraiya's hardened hair but before Jiraiya could celebrate, he saw Naruto being replaced by a log signifying the use of Kawarimi (Body Replacement Technique) and found half of his body getting submerged into the earth which had changed into mud

"**Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp Of The Underworld)" **said Naruto as he stood with a smirk on his face

"I win this time Ero-sennin" said Naruto

"That you did gaki, but don't let this get to your head as your enemies won't pull their punches as I have" Jiraiya replied as Naruto cancelled the technique and pouted at him

"You always say that whenever I win Ero-sennin" Naruto said as he stood by Jiraiya who bonked him on his head

"And I will keep saying it, as it only takes a single mistake which leads to death in the Shinobi world Naruto. But even still, you did good gaki." Said Jiraiya as he grinned towards his god-son and it was true, more and more Jiraiya had to use more of his abilities to spar with Naruto. In the previous spar, he almost used 60% of his strength and still lost which meant that he had already surpassed Kakashi who was said to be the strongest Jonin bar the Sannin of Konoha, and the most surprising part was Naruto didn't use his sword or his Kekkei Genkai which they found out about a month after they left Konoha

_Flashback Starts_

_It has been only a month since Naruto and Jiraiya had left for their training trip and today was the day when Jiraiya would turn off the resistance seals and let Naruto get used to his new speed. Jiraiya was sure that Naruto's speed would have at least doubled if not tripled due to the fact that due to the Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto, he had gained enhanced stamina and regeneration of his body allowing Jiraiya to physically train him harder than he would dare with anyone else. Jiraiya already had to increase his resistance seal level three times in this month to push him. _

_As he gradually decreased the resistance seal on him, Jiraiya noticed a very tiny seal on Naruto's neck, one that he recognised immediately as he was the one who invented it. It was a Kekkai Genkai Blockage Seal; during the Second Shinobi World War one of the Uchiha was found out to be a traitor and had Chakra suppression seals put on him to transfer him at one of Konoha's prison but due to the fact that once mastered a Sharingan takes minuscule amount of chakra to activate which couldn't be suppressed by seals, Sandaime Hokage asked him to make a seal that would block the Kekkai Genkai of a shinobi, hence Jiraiya worked non-stop for six months to create the Kekkai Genkai Blockage Seal, which was then used for both traitors and prisoners of war. But seeing one on Naruto confused him, as he removed the seal, purple chakra exploded from Naruto, almost blasting away Jiraiya but he was able to knock him out. _

_Now Jiraiya's was really confused, as the last time he saw Naruto's chakra it was blue in colour like every other shinobi but now it was purple. Jiraiya then remembered a conversation he had with Sarutobi-sensei about the Shodai Hokage, where he got to know that Shodai's chakra was so dense due to his Mokuton (Wood Release) Kekkai Genkai that it was purple in colour. Jiraiya was really shocked at the fact that Naruto might have the Mokuton, because even after all this time, there is no shinobi who surpassed the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju and a large part of it was his mastery over his Mokuton Kekkai Genkai. But as shocked as he was about the fact that his godson might have Mokuton, he was more shocked that someone had put a Kekkai Genkai Blockage Seal on him, and there were very few people who could do that. One being his own sensei the Sandaime Hokage and the other being his rival Shimura Danzo who is also known as Shinobi no Yami (Darkness of the Shinobi), former commander of Root, which Jiraiya suspected was still in operation. Jiraiya decided to think about it later and called a messenger toad to give Tsunade a scroll with a blood seal as this was his normal method to communicate with the Hokage regarding any information he had, with the details of the incident and requesting a scroll for a basic Mokuton Jutsu while telling her to keep _

_One Week Later_

_Jiraiya had told Naruto about his suspicions that he might have the Mokuton Kekkai Genkai without telling him about the seal and to test it he had told Tsunade to send a basic Mokuton Jutsu, which he received yesterday. Jiraiya had also made some modification in the Kyuubi's seal with the help of the notes on Kushina's and Mito's seal, making it even tighter which stopped the leaking of the Kyuubi's chakra in Naruto. It didn't mean that Naruto couldn't draw upon the demon's chakra, but now it would not constantly leak into Naruto's chakra system thus improving his chakra control considerably. _

"_So Naruto, this is an instruction scroll to Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique), try it and we would know for sure whether you have the Mokuton Kekkai Genkai or not" said Jiraiya as he handled Naruto the scroll. _

_After reading the scroll two-three times, and understanding all of the techniques details decided to give it a try. Doing the Hand-seals Tiger-Dog-Snake and channelling the chakra required for an average B-rank jutsu_

"_**Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique)" **__said Naruto as two wood clones grew from his shoulders, confirming Naruto had Mokuton._

_Naruto after dispelling the clones asked Jiraiya how he could he have the Mokuton Kekkai Genkai when he was not related to Hashirama Senju, and while the Uzumaki and Senju were cousin clans that still didn't explain it. Jiraiya just told him that they would investigate it when they returned to Konoha._

_Flashback Ends_

Naruto had progressed far in the year. For the first six months Jiraiya and Naruto focused on his Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and elemental affinities. He had the katas of the Hummingbird Taijutsu style of his father and Tenken Kenjutsu style that the Uzumaki clan used down in three months. Naruto had mastered his elemental affinities in four months while the next two months were spent on learning different techniques.

The next six months were spent on learning Fuinjutsu along with his Mokuton Kekkai Genkai, while sparring with Jiraiya and Naruto had increased his Kage Bunshin from 200 to 300. Naruto had already mastered the first seven levels of Fuinjutsu and while he hadn't mastered Mokuton to the level of Hashirama Senju but by Jiraiya's estimate his ability of Mokuton was at low Jounin level. Jiraiya also focused on developing Naruto's mind by playing different games with him like shogi or chess, and giving him different books to read on topics ranging from politics to gardening.

Naruto wanted to work on recreating his father's most prized technique the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) but Jiraiya had told him that he couldn't until he had mastered the ten levels of Fuinjutsu.

That's why Naruto along with 50 of his clones were studying the level eight of Fuinjutsu while another 100 of his clones were doing different things from studying books on strategy to practising Katas of taijutsu.

"Hey Naruto, it's time to pack up!" Jiraiya said

"We are leaving Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked as he created a clone and dispelled it to let the other clones know to dispel in a group of ten in every ten minutes.

"Yes Naruto, it has been a year since we left for the training trip and you have come along a long way. I would estimate your level to be firmly at Jonin level while having some of your skills bordering on Kage-level. All you lack now is experience on which we will be working on for the rest of your trip while still working on your skills." Jiraiya said as Naruto packed up their tent

"So, where will be going?" asked Naruto

"I have just received information about a base of Orochimaru located at off the coast of Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), so we will be going there to investigate." Jiraiya said, while Naruto understood what this really was about. While Konoha had not immediately retaliated against Orochimaru for Konoha crush due to the loss of lives of various shinobi as well as the Sandaime Hokage and the damage done to the infrastructure of the village. There was also the fact that the Sandaime didn't have any clear successor which further slowed down the recovery process.

Jiraiya had been given an order by Tsunade to focus his spy network on finding Orochimaru and his various bases across the elemental nations and if possible eliminate them, since Akatsuki wouldn't be making their move for three years.

**Next Day**

**Nami no Kuni**

It took a day of travel from their location to reach Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves).

"This brings some memories back." Naruto said as he saw the Great Naruto Bridge with a fond smile

"Really?" asked Jiraiya

"This is the place I and my team completed its first A-rank mission. I think even the Sannin would smile upon remembering his first A-rank mission." Said Naruto

"My first A-rank mission was really long ago." Said Jiraiya

"That is obvious, given your age." Said Naruto with a grin while Jiraiya gave him a mock–glare

"Well, at least my first A-rank mission was a lot better than you." Jiraiya stated, and it was true while still young, his first A-rank mission was a lot better than Naruto

"You were probably more prepared and trained." Naruto said in a more somber tone while Jiraiya nodded as they walked.

"Yes, sensei trained us every chance he got." Jiraiya said

"That much is obvious, I would not imagine that Sandaime-Jiji, would have neglected teaching you. Given all of you even Orochimaru still call him sensei, I would say he trained all of you well." Naruto said

"Well, we became genin during war, so it was important that our training was not neglected." Jiraiya said

"Whether in war or not, it is the responsibility of sensei to train his or her students. There is no excuse for neglecting to train your students." Naruto said with a hint of venom in his voice

"So, you hold a grudge against Kakashi for neglecting you?" Jiraiya asked

"I can't help but hold a grudge against him; he only taught me tree-climbing and always telling me to perfect the basics even when he knew when my chakra levels were huge that required advance chakra control exercise and teaching me and Sakura teamwork exercises while teaching Sasuke different Katon Jutsu and later teaching him his signature Jutsu Chidori (One Thousand Birds). Then there is also the fact that he was my father's student and from what you have told me about dad, he always trained all of his students equally. I don't want to be favoured just because of who my father is but Kakashi should have trained all three of us equally as was his duty." Naruto said

"I know how it feels to be neglected by your sensei, Naruto. Even Sarutobi-sensei neglected me and Tsunade to focus on Orochimaru and while Tsunade still had some members of her clan to fall back to and her clan scrolls, I had to solely rely on Sarutobi-sensei. I held a grudge against him for that for a long time; I don't want you to repeat my mistakes Naruto. I am not asking you to forgive him" Jiraiya said immediately as he saw Naruto about to protest, then continued, "I am asking you to not let that grudge take over your interactions with him, as you might have to work with him, since he still is the strongest Jonin Konoha has." Jiraiya explained while Naruto nodded.

They reached the south region of Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) in the middle of night so decided to set up camp and continue their journey during the day.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Hokage Training ground**

Tsunade was currently sparring with one of her latest apprentice Hyuga Hinata who impressed her during the medic-nin program, with the use of her Byakugan and knowledge of healing cream, even creating some of her own. Tsunade always also wanted the Hyuga to involve themselves in the medical field due to the potential of the Byakugan.

It has been six months since she took Hinata as her apprentice and she couldn't have gotten a better one. Tsunade had started to teach Hinata the basics of her super strength only a month ago and Hinata had already made significant progress. Tsunade also helped Hinata with her confidence issues in which Hinata had made progress too. Hinata was still soft-spoken but no longer stuttered unless the topic was Naruto, which amused Tsunade but also made her happy that Naruto had such a nice girl who liked him.

"That's enough Hinata" Tsunade said after she kicked her, while Hinata flipped mid-flight and took the standard Juken while panting.

"Hai shishou" Hinata said, as she activated Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) to heal herself

"You are dismissed for today Hinata; we will continue your training tomorrow." Tsunade said as she and Hinata shushined to their respective locations, Tsunade to the Hokage Tower and Hinata to the Hyuga compound.

**Hokage Tower**

**Hokage Office**

Tsunade was diligently working on her paperwork as well as finding a way to lessen the power of the civilian council. For a hundredth time Tsunade cursed her great-uncle, Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage for creating the council as well as her sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, for giving them much leeway during his second tenure. While Tsunade had succeeded to take away the leeway given by her sensei, she had been unable to lessen their power.

On paper the idea of the council was an excellent one, as it acted as a power-check on the Hokage but with time the councillors grew more corrupted particularly the civilian side and wanted to get them involved in Shinobi affairs. They got their wish after the Kyuubi attack since the Sandaime was busy with the repair work, the civilian councillors along with the elders passed some laws, making the involvement of civilian council necessary, by convincing the Fire Daimyo. Tsunade had set up an appointment with the Daimyo to fix this during the final stage of the joint Chunin exams hosted by Suna and Konoha, which would be held in Sunagakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Sand) that would start in six months.

She was bought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door, and was greeted by Neko, one of the Anbu assigned to watch Uchiha Sasuke for the last year

"Hokage-sama" Neko greeted

"What is it Neko?" Tsunade asked

"It is about Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama."

"Please tell me he did something stupid, and I can finally give him the punishment he deserves."

"I am afraid not Hokage-sama. I am here to inform you that today is the last day of Uchiha Sasuke's punishment and a council meeting would be called tomorrow to decide on the next course of action."

Tsunade hummed in thought as she decided what the best course of action would be. She had hoped that a year of living as a civilian would humble the Uchiha but due to the constant praise of civilian and the fact that he was punished far less severely than anyone who would have betrayed the village only made his ego bigger.

The fact that 30% of the shinobi population still saw the Uchiha as a great prodigy who was manipulated by Orochimaru didn't help the matters. The good news was that most of them consisted of Genin and Chunin while some of them were Jonin.

After thinking Tsunade decided for the next course of action

"Neko, bring me Uchiha Sasuke knocked out along with the best Fuinjutsu team available." Tsunade ordered. After Neko left, Tsunade ordered another Anbu to bring Inochi Yamanaka to her office

Ten minutes later

Both Neko along with the Fuinjutsu team and a knocked out Uchiha Sasuke was in her office. Tsunade had already told Inochi his role as he had arrived five minutes earlier.

"I want you all to add an tracker as well as death switch seal which is undetectable unless examined by a Seal Master and a control seal to the death switch which will be given to me" Tsunade commanded the Fuinjutsu team while they nodded.

After a few minutes the Fuinjutsu team had applied the seals on the Uchiha and given the control seal to Hokage.

Once Tsunade received the control seal and tried to detect the seal since she had some knowledge in the art due to her grandmother but was unable to detect it that she was satisfied. She looked at Inoichi and her Anbu and nodded, while they immediately sprang into action knowing what to do.

The Anbu knocked the Fuinjutsu team out while Inoichi deleted the memory of applying the seals to Sasuke from their minds, after which Inoichi did the same to the Anbu who offered no resistance.

After the Anbu left with the Fuinjutsu team while another left with Sasuke, Tsunade looked at the clock and knew she had only one hour before she had to train with her other apprentice, Sakura Haruno. While she didn't want to train her due to her treatment of Naruto, she couldn't ignore her potential to become a combat Medic-nin since people with the potential to become Combat Medic.

**Next Day**

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was diligently working on finishing her paperwork when Shizune entered her office carrying a huge file of paperwork while Tsunade glared at the stack of papers Shizune placed on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, the elders are calling for you at the council chambers for a council meeting."

"Who called this meeting?"

"I don't know for sure Tsunade-sama, but I believe it was the elders."

Tsunade sighed hearing this but knew it was inevitable since today was the day when the punishment of Uchiha Sasuke would end

**Council Chambers**

"Who called for this meeting?" Tsunade demanded as she burst into the council chambers.

"We called for this meeting Hokage-sama" Koharu said, but it was clear from her tone that she didn't like calling Tsunade by her title, but could do nothing since Tsunade unlike Hiruzen didn't give them any leeway, and it was only due to Tsunade's lack of experience in politics and their allies in the civilian council members that they were able to retain their power.

"So, why did you call this meeting for?" Tsunade asked once she settled on her seat though she had a good idea.

"We called this meeting to discuss Uchiha Sasuke, now that his punishment is over." Homura stated looking at everyone within the chambers

"Very well, as agreed in the previous council meeting, Uchiha Sasuke would be allowed to join the Shinobi ranks again." Tsunade said

"I have a stipulation, Hokage-sama." Shikaku said and continued after receiving a nod from Tsunade.

"I believe that Sasuke should be put on probationary period and not be allowed to advance in ranks for a year."

"I do not believe that would be wise Hokage-sama" Koharu said "Sasuke betrayed the village before because he believed that he was not getting strong fast enough. Holding him back from advancement would just reinforce this belief that could lead to him defecting again."

As the different council members argued two members were silent. These were Denbe Shojuko and Danzo Shimaru.

Denbe who was quiet a vocal supporter of Sasuke was silent today due to a letter he received yesterday.

_Flashback Starts_

_Denbe had just come back from a meeting and was looking forward to spending some time with his family but first had to document some files in his study._

_As he entered the study, he saw a scroll on his desk; he had never seen before and decided to check it out. As he read the letter, he became pale and started sweating._

_The letter_

_Dear Denbe-san_

_I Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina am writing you this letter to inform you that I now am aware of my heritage._

_Yes you read it right and in tomorrow's council meeting my heritage will be confirmed. _

_As you know the Namikaze family controls 52% of the residential and 55% of the commercial land of Konoha and the only reason you and your predecessors were able to become the president of the Merchant Guild was due to my Family's disinterest in politics._

_But it seems you have forgotten your place since my Father's death, believing yourself to be unchallenged. _

_I have audited all of the Namikaze Family holding only to find out that there were many illegal extractions, all of which were traced back to you, but don't worry I have already taken the amount back from your various accounts with interest._

_Now if you don't want to be revealed as a traitor to Konoha for illegally taking funds from the beloved Yondaime of Konoha and his family and then tried for treason which would lead to your death and leaving your family to leave with shame of it then you will do as I tell you._

_First, you will support Tsunade's every decision during the council meetings._

_Second, once my heritage is revealed to the council by Tsunade, you will be among the first to support her claim._

_Third, once I return to Konoha, you will vacate your position to me and support the candidate that I will put there._

_And don't even think of betraying me or asking for help from the elders, as an Anbu squad has been assigned by Tsunade to watch your every move, and have been ordered to kill you at the first sign of treachery after which your crimes would be told to the public._

_Yours Truly_

_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

_Flashback Ends_

Danzo just watched the proceeding with a blank look on his face while he waited for his opportunity.

"And how can we be sure of his loyalty?" Tsume asked, and Danzo smiled inwardly and knew this was the opportunity he was waiting for.

"I have a suggestion that will please everyone." Danzo started getting everybody's suggestion and then continued, "Give the Uchiha to me, I can train him and give him the power he desires as well as make him a strong weapon for Konoha."

'And for yourself' the clan heads thought

"That could work but all the shinobi that you train turn out to be more loyal to you in the end." Tsunade said, not hiding the fact that she knew about Root still being active and the only reason she hadn't done anything against them is because Root members were highly skilled and could be helpful in future then continued. "But Having Sasuke locked up at your Root Bases will not give him a chance to escape."

"My training will make Sasuke completely loyal to Konoha, this I can assure you." Danzo said trying to move things in his favour

"Very well, I would allow you to train Sasuke under certain conditions. First you will train Sasuke only for one and a half year, after which you will return him under my control. And second you will give me monthly reports of his progress. Do you agree?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Danzo said his voice and face blank, but inwardly feeling quite smug as he expected her to say something like that and now he would have a perfect weapon to slowly take over Konoha and gain the seat he deserves.

"Does anyone else have any objections?" Tsunade asked. Seeing no objections Tsunade spoke again

"Very well Danzo, you have the permission to train Sasuke." Tsunade said as she inwardly smirked since this was exactly what she wanted Danzo to do.

'I got you now, you greedy bastard' Tsunade thought with a hidden smirk.

"Now I have another thing to discuss with this council" Tsunade said

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Koharu asked feeling that there was nothing else to discuss and felling quite smug as she and her fellow elders have accomplished their goal of getting the Uchiha under their control

"It concerns the heritage of Uzumaki Naruto" Tsunade stated, enacting the next step of her plan since she had received the report of Jiraiya saying Naruto was now perfectly capable of defending himself.

The elders were shocked that Tsunade would chose to reveal such a guarded secret but also due to the fact that it could weaken their political power, since on the basis of heritage alone Naruto's political potential was uncontested and since he was completely loyal to Tsunade, it could possibly give Tsunade the ace she needs to turn things against them.

But before any of them could say anything Shikaku spoke

"What heritage Hokage-sama? We were told by the Late Sandaime-sama that Naruto was just an ordinary orphan and that he was given the name Uzumaki to honour the fallen clan." Shikaku said, already being bought into the by the Hokage on the plan to lessen the power of civilian council and the elders.

_Flashback Starts_

_Shikaku had just being summoned by the Hokage to his office, while not abnormal since he was the Jonin commander but couldn't think of any reason for this meeting._

_As he entered the office he was surprised to see Inoichi along with Hiashi already there._

"_Anbu, leave us." Tsunade said, after which she activated the privacy seal_

"_As you know since the death of Yondaime, the civilian council and the elders have been steadily stealing power from the Hokage position trying to turn it into a puppet position. My late sensei, with all respect to him, saw this but had grown too soft in his old age and ignored it." Tsunade started while all three of the clan heads nodded, knowing she was right. After a moment she continued_

"_According to sensei's journal, you three were aware of Naruto's real heritage, Shikaku being the Jonin commander, Inoichi being assigned to do psych evaluation of Naruto from time to time and you Hiashi being the head of one of the most influential clans in all of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) to help protect Naruto from his potential political enemies." _

_At this all three of them again nodded so Tsunade continued_

"_I have a plan to stop the elder and civilians and return that power to the Hokage position and the Shinobi council."_

"_What is it Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked _

"_As you all know Minato's family owned the lands holding the main shopping district along with half of the residential building in Konoha but the only reason he or his family didn't claim a seat on the council was because they were disinterested in politics, but when Minato became the Hokage, he used it to control the civilian council." Tsunade said, as they all nodded while many believed that the Yondaime was naïve, in actuality it was just a front, as he was as cunning as they get._

"_Naruto is now aware of his Heritage and I plan to reveal it." Tsunade put her hand up stopping them from interrupting her and continued_

"_I have been given full reinsurance by Jiraiya that Naruto is perfectly capable of protecting himself from anything his parent's enemies might try. I with the help of Naruto already have a plan to stop Denbe from interfering, what I need from you is your support to help Naruto claim his heritage, as once that is done, it would go a long way to reclaim the power that the civilian council and the elders stole. Do you understand?" _

_They all nodded_

"_What would we have to do Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked_

"_Shikaku I want you to ask the questions, which would lead to the answers that would give Naruto's claim credibility." Shikaku nodded at that, knowing the questions coming from him would be the best_

"_Inoichi, if anyone questions his mental stability or loyalty due to his Jinchuriki status, that's where you come in and remind that while he had every reason to turn, he didn't which will be supported by his psych evaluation personally by you."_

"_Hai Hokage-sama." Inoichi said_

"_Hiashi, I want you to remind everyone on the council of the political pull Naruto has gained among different nations like Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and Haru no Kuni (Land of Spring) due to his actions."_

"_Hai Hokage-sama" Hiashi said_

"_Let's turn Konoha into the Military dictatorship it was meant to be." Tsunade said with a smirk_

"_Hai Hokage-sama" all three of the clan heads said with a smirk of their own_

_Flashback Ends_

"The Sandaime lied to you all due to the fact that after the Kyuubi attack, Konoha's military power was at an all-time low with the loss of Yondaime Hokage along with several of our Jonin who died. But after fourteen years, we have recovered well from the Kyuubi attack and before anyone mentions Suna-Oto invasion, I would like to remind everyone that while the infrastructure was damaged, the damage to our military force was minimum." Tsunade said, shutting up the elders who were about to interrupt her with that fact and stop her. After which Tsunade continued

"Furthermore, I have been given reinsurance by Jiraiya that Naruto is fully capable of defending himself, along with the fact that I doubt anyone would target Naruto with him travelling with one of the Sannin. So with pride I announce that Uzumaki Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki, Last known Heiress of the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage as well as the godson of Jiraiya of the Sannin."

As soon as Tsunade finished, the council erupted in chaos while she, Hiashi, Inochi and Shikaku just enjoyed the show. After a while Tsunade let loose her killing intent, silencing everyone.

"I will answer your questions, but one at a time." Tsunade said, again before the elders could corner her, Shikaku spoke

"While I don't doubt your word Hokage-sama, is there any proof of your claim?"

Tsunade motioned towards one of the hidden Anbu and he handed every council member some documents

"In your hands are the copies of the birth certificate of Naruto along with the marriage certificate of Kushina and Minato. Also all the lands and holdings the Fire Daimyo had have in his guardianship that belonged to the Uzumaki clan along with the Namikaze family will be filed under Naruto's name. Naruto will know be known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and will be granted a two seats in Konoha council since he will be the head of both the Uzumaki clan as well as the Namikaze family, which gives him two votes in the council, upon his return. Until his return though the Fire Daimyo has appointed me to guard those assets and represent him in the council. All with the order of our benevolent Daimyo." Tsunade said with a smirk.

Reading the documents, the council members knew no one could dispute Naruto's parents and his claim to their fortunes.

Suddenly Danzo cleared his throat getting attention of the rest of the council, "I admit that although no-one would be able to dispute Naruto's claim to his parent's fortunes. I do not think it would be wise to let him have them."

"And why is that Danzo-san?" Tsunade asked

"Due to Naruto's Jinchuriki status being public knowledge among the older generation he had not being well received by many of the civilians and some of the shinobi of this village. Giving him the fortune of his parents could lead him to take revenge since major shopping district and residential area are owned by Namikaze family and that is not to include the Uzumaki fortunes which expand all over Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)." Danzo said and inwardly smirked when he saw people think about it while many of the civilian council members nodded but before he could headway with it, Inoichi spoke

"I do not agree with Danzo-san, Tsunade-sama. I was appointed by Sandaime-sama to do periodical psych evaluation of Naruto and I can assure everyone on this council that even with the neglect and harassment faced by him, Naruto does not even have a thought of revenge but instead wants to prove him to the villagers that he is not the Kyuubi he contains and to deny him his heritage would be the biggest insult we could do to him and his parents."

Before Danzo could come up with a counter an unexpected person spoke in Naruto's favour

"I support Hokage-sama in her decision of giving Naruto his parents fortune since I and my family own Namikaze family a lot and to deny him now would be to disrespect the Yondaime himself and I would not let that happen" spoke Denbe Shojuko shocking the elders since they knew if Naruto is allowed to claim his parent's fortunes Denbe could lose his position while Tsunade hid her smirk seeing elder's shocked face as most of the councillors were in agreement of her.

Danzo knew he had to counter Tsunade's hold on the situation but before he could speak he was interrupted again.

Hiashi seeing this as the perfect opportunity knew his argument would be the final nail in the coffin spoke

"I too support Tsunade-sama, as if we were to deny Naruto his heritage, it could lead him to turn which would not only be a military disaster seeing as he is being trained by Jiraiya-sama but also a political disaster."

"Why would be that Hiashi?" questioned Tsume

"Young Naruto due to his actions during his early Genin days has gained a lot of political influence in different nations such as Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and Haru no Kuni (Land of Spring). He is also good friends with Gaara who was recently named the Godaime Kazekage. All of this gives him significant political power over our alliances with these Nations" Hiashi answered

"If there are no objections, I will make Naruto's heritage public tomorrow, while giving him his parent's fortune when he returns to Konoha." Tsunade said looking around the table to see if there were any objections. Elders knew they were beat when they saw the clan heads and most of the civilian councillors nodding.

"Very well, the council is dismissed." Tsunade said as she left with a smirk on her face seeing her plan worked perfectly.

Danzo narrowed his eye at the back of Tsunade knowing she just gained a powerful ally and defeated him in the council.

'You may have won this round Tsunade but I will gain the Hokage seat with the Uchiha as my new weapon. Now to deal with that fool Denbe' Danzo thought as he turned to find him but saw that he had vanished.

**Two Days Later**

**Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)**

Naruto and Jiraiya had just returned from destroying the Southern Hideout of Orochimaru with Karin Uzumaki joining them who was revealed to be one of Jiraiya's spies in Orochimaru's organisation.

Karin had been approached by the Sandaime Hokage after her team was killed in the second stage of the Chunin Exams and was on her way to join Konoha after the Chunin exams but due to the Oto-Suna invasion and the death of the Sandaime Hokage couldn't.

Later on she was contacted by Jiraiya as he was told by the Sandaime about Karin beforehand. When he met her, Karin told him about how she was approached by Orochimaru when she was hiding in a village which was burnt down by Oto forces.

Jiraiya asked her to become his spy in Oto but stated that it was her choice and she could still chose to join Konoha rather than become a spy as it was a dangerous job. Karin though chose to become a spy since she had seen the horrible things done by Orochimaru in the name of progress and saw it as an opportunity to bring him down.

So during the year Karin sent various reports to Jiraiya about Orochimaru's different bases while Jiraiya sent her different scrolls on Iryo Ninjutsu created by Tsunade, since Karin had showed interest in the field.

One week before Jiraiya had received a scroll from Karin requesting extraction as she suspected that her cover was close to being blown due to the increase of visits Kabuto made in the base she was in charge of.

Naruto at first when he learned of Karin's existence was angry at Jiraiya for sending a member of his clan for such a dangerous assignment but calmed down once Jiraiya explained it to him the situation.

"Now where to next Ero-sennin" Naruto said while Karin snickered since she found it funny how Naruto addressed the person who was said to be the strongest of the Sannin.

"Will you stop calling me that brat?" Jiraiya asked

"I will when you will stop peeping on women." Naruto answered as Karin grew angry as she started to leak killer intent while Jiraiya gulped and changed the topic

"Before I answer that I must ask you something first Karin." Jiraiya said

"What is it Jiraiya-sama?"

"Do you wish to go to Konoha right now or do you wish to accompany me and Naruto on our trip?"

"I wish to accompany you Jiraiya-sama." Karin answered after a moment making Naruto grin as he wanted to spend time with his fellow Uzumaki.

"Very well, we would be going to one of my hideouts, where we will be meeting an Anbu team." Jiraiya said and put his hand up stopping their question and continued, "Tsunade revealed your heritage yesterday Naruto and it won't be long before the news travel to the rest of the nations. And since your skills are already at middle to high Jounin level but you lack mission experience, it was decided by Tsunade that you will be joining different Anbu teams along with Karin since she decided to join us to do various missions. This doesn't mean I won't train you any longer Naruto" Jiraiya spoke seeing Naruto's sad face, "I will be meeting you from time to time to check your progress and train you in different things. This will also help you to build your reputation as you will be doing some of the missions without the Mask."

**Reply to Reviews**

**Nazai117: I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Sorry for the late update as I was busy in some personal work and will try to update faster, Thanks for reviewing.**

**777torn777: Hope you got your answer. Thanks for the review.**

**Bankai777: I will think about it, thanks for reviewing**

**Mahouka9: Thanks for the complement; I haven't decided about the pairing yet. I will think about your suggestion. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Blackwolfman9000: I haven't decided about the pairing yet. Thanks for the review.**

**Sailor MH: Thanks for the compliment. I will think about including Shizuka. Thanks for the review.**

**Shifter: Thank you; hope you like the new chapter. As I said I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for the review.**

**Deniswanheda: Hope you like the new chapter. As you can see I took your suggestion. I haven't decided the pairing yet.**

**Guest: Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**TheBeautyInTheDarkness: Thank you for all the complements and if I ever need a beta reader I would contact you. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**ChunkyFunkyMunky: Thanks for the compliment. I know it is a cliché but I really like a sword wielding Naruto, plus I think it gives Naruto a connection to his mother, as for the name I just really like the name Stormbreaker for a weapon, no other reason. I will try to keep the bashing at a minimum. The civilian council is there because civilians provide a major part of the money for Konoha through Taxes and since Konoha doesn't only house shinobi hence they have a say. I can't say anything about elemental nations since I learnt the term from a fanfic, so just ignore it. Hope you like the new chapter. Thanks for the review. **

**Author note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please Fav, Follow and don't forget to review. Your reviews are really important. **


End file.
